Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Lucci's First Mission The Admin Blimpjet slowly descended over Stuttgart. Rob Lucci was standing near the back of the Blimpjet, awaiting his drop. "Alright, Lucci!", Adriel shouted. "We just got a hit in Stuttgart Airport, so we're dropping you there and heading back to the States!" "Perfectly fine by me.", Lucci said. "As long as Wave and his group don't find the Holy Grail, I don't care what we have to do." "Don't forget your parachute!", Adriel shouted. Lucci smiled. "Don't need it.", Lucci said. The back of the Blimpjet opened. Hattori flew off of Lucci's shoulder. "4-6-4-9, Adriel.", Lucci said. Lucci ran out of the Blimpjet. The back of the Blimpjet closed. Adriel turned to the dashboard and turned on the com. "Braden, Lucci's been deployed.", Adriel said. "Good.", Braden said on the other end. "Now come back to the United States before East Germany notices the Blimpjet and tries to shoot it down." "Will do, sir.", the pilot said. "Hang on tight!" The Admin Blimpjet made a very sharp 180° turn, then flew away. Lucci watched it fly away from his vantage point on the rooftop he landed on, and Hattori flew onto Lucci's shoulder. Lucci reached into his suit and pulled out the picture of the person who might be Wave. "The admins sent me here without knowing whether or not he was even still here.", Lucci said. "When I get back, Braden and I are going to have a conversation that he is going to enjoy." Lucci walked over to the glass pane above the airport, looking down. People underneath the glass pane looked up to see Lucci, freaking out and shouting in German. "Razor.", Lucci said. Lucci kicked the air and disappeared. Quicker than anybody watching him from below could see, Lucci ran across the glass pane, looking to see if Wave was even in the airport. Then, when Lucci got to the area where the hallway split into Gates 1-5, Lucci stopped. He looked down Gate 1, down Gate 5, then moved to the areas for Gates 2 and 4. He looked down Gate 2, down Gate 4, then moved towards Gate 3. Then, Lucci saw them. Sitting at Gate C35 were Wave, Buggy, Kirei Kotomine, Gilgamesh, and the still-frozen Kuro. Lucci crashed through the glass pane. Everyone in Gate 3 were shocked; many screamed and started to run away. Buggy screamed. "It's Rob Lucci!", Buggy shouted. "The admins have found us!" A voice came over the intercom. "Flug 24500, Abfahrt um 20:45 für die Sowjetunion, jetzt einsteigen.", the voice said. Gilgamesh looked at his metallic left arm. There appeared to be a translator on it. "That's our flight, maggots.", Gilgamesh said. "Boarding now." "Where did you get that arm?", Lucci asked. "Pfft.", Gilgamesh said. "You think I'd remember THAT, maggot?" "Yurizaki.", Wave whispered as he pulled out his sword. "Dr. Seira Yurizaki." "What Blue Man Group said.", Gilgamesh said. "Why?", Lucci asked. "Where are you going?" "We need to get as far away from Esdeath as we can.", Wave said. "This maggot needs to be unfrozen.", Gilgamesh said, pointing towards the Kurocicle. "Well, then, I'm sorry to tell you that you're too late.", Lucci said. "Once a person has been frozen solid for 24 hours from Esdeath's powers they're beyond saving." "You lying bastard!", Buggy shouted. Buggy's left hand (with three knives) separated from Buggy's arm and launched itself towards Lucci. Lucci simply stepped on Buggy's hand really hard. Buggy dropped the knives and screamed in pain. "Buggy!", Wave shouted. "Get on the damn plane!", Buggy shouted. "I'll sacrifice myself!" "Finger Pistol!", Lucci shouted. Hattori flew off of Lucci's shoulder. Lucci placed his index finger forward and lunged towards Buggy. Lucci's index finger pierced Buggy's skin and poked a hole in his heart. When Buggy slipped off of Lucci's index finger, there was blood on it. "BUGGY!", Wave shouted. "I told you, get on the plane!", Buggy shouted. "Not without you!", Wave shouted. Kotomine raised Roman Artillery: Pumpkin and fired it at Lucci. The blast sent Lucci flying through a glass pane and onto the tarmac. Wave and Kotomine grabbed Buggy, leaving Gilgamesh to grab the Kurocicle. They all boarded the plane, headed for the Soviet Union. Even Rob Lucci (and Hattori), who snuck into the cargo hold when the people loading it weren't looking, using his Moonwalk technique. #### The plane, having taken off not even two minutes before, began to settle at its altitude of 38,000 feet. Rob Lucci had been waiting in the dark cargo hold patiently. He had been on many airplanes in his life, and he knew when they had reached their maximum altitude. Lucci reached into his suit and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "This is admin Rob Lucci.", Lucci said. "How's the mission going?", Braden asked. "I snuck into the cargo hold on their flight.", Lucci said. "It's headed for the Soviet Union." "Perfect.", Braden said. "I happen to have a couple double agents in the KGB. Rendezvous with them when you land, then I'll give you more orders." "Understood.", Lucci said, putting the walkie-talkie away. With that, Lucci began to doze off. It was going to be a long flight. To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff